


Giving cookies a whole new meaning

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cookies, First Love, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Hinata used to bake cookies when he was upset. Kageyama changed that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is split into their 3 years of high school. kagehina ft cookies.

_First year_

 

Hinata bakes cookies when he's stressed or something has upset him. He usually ends up making way more than he can eat and therefore brings some to school. Because he always has lunch with Kageyama, he ends up offering and Kageyama actually accepts, the cookies going nicely with his carton of milk.

The specific times when Hinata brings cookies start to puzzle him and he, who is usually uncaring of other people's business but is intricately tangled with Hinata's. He tells himself it's because if Hinata's not okay, he will be distracted when he's playing volleyball and Kageyama reassures himself that is the only reason he has to be concerned about the other boy or to even be thinking that whenever there is a fresh batch of cookies, Hinata's smile is a little too bitter-sweet.

The next time it happens, Kageyama decides to ask. He and Hinata had become friends after all and this was something friends did. Ask about each others lives. And problems. And wanting to see the other smile brightly because it brightened up the day just that bit more. And when Hinata wasn't as cheery, Kageyama's scary frown had the tendency to deepen even more.

"Did something happen?" Kageyama went straight for the gold. Why beat around the bush, it's not like Hinata would appreciate that anyway.

Hinata looked surprised at the question and, for a moment, he faked a smile and dismissed the question.

When Kageyama insisted that, if anything had happened, he could tell him, because they were friends, Hinata seemed to drop his act a little. Then, he sighed and run a hand through his orange locks.

"I had a fight with Natsu."

Natsu, Kageyama had learned a while ago when he came to the Hinata household to practice, was Shoyou's little sister. From the way they had acted that day, he knew they must be quite close, which would explain why Shouyou would be this upset over a fight with his kid sister.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I really had to study for our English exam and so I had to tell her I couldn't play with her and then she started crying and I just... I really wanted to go and make her happy but I also had to think about school and then I just couldn't sleep at all so...I baked cookies. You seem to like them anyway so... I guess some good came of it." Hinata said, his spirits down on the ground.

"I like your cookies. I just hate that the reason you make them is a bad one."

Hinata had a look between thankfulness and confusion. This behavior was unlike Kageyama and he just wasn't used to Tobio being this nice.

"Thank you." He settled for a simple answer. Tobio made him think more than anyone should. He wanted to focus on volleyball, school, buying Natsu's favorite food at the store to make up with her later. Tobio was a volleyball added bonus and a good friend. So why did it feel like something else was up?

-

The next time Hinata brought cookies, Kageyama didn't have to ask.

"I have no idea how I'm going to pass this History exam."

Kageyama was no stranger to exam anxiousness, therefore he understood the feeling of being overwhelmed with something he didn't understand.

"I can help, if you want." He wasn't bad at History and they could always ask Yachi if she would lend them a hand, in case of emergency.

" _Thank you_ " Shouyou let his head fall briefly on Tobio's shoulder but quickly moved it away, finishing his lunch before lunch break was over. Tobio didn't think anything of it. They touched each other plenty in volleyball, even thought those were mostly high fives, or pats on the back, or the occasional shove or kick in the butt.

-

"What's your favorite kind of cookie?" Hinata asked out of the blue, one day when they were walking to Coach Ukai's shop to buy snacks before heading to Hinata's for a study session.

"Cinnamon cookies." Kageyama replied easily enough, not interested in asking why, focused on the meat buns that would soon be his to devour.

 

A few days later, Hinata handed him a container with an entire batch of cinnamon cookies.

Kageyama looked at him, questioning the action.

"I just wanted to bake some cookies in a happy mood." Hinata shrugged and promptly went back to his lunch, trying not to blush. He was giving Kageyama cookies, it wasn't like he was giving him chocolates or anything. It was a completely innocent act. 

-

_Second year_

 

Hinata came to his house to study but they ended up playing video games instead and when it became too late, Hinata ended up staying the night, having to wear Kageyama's over sized pajamas. Tobio didn't make fun of him once, which he thought was weird. What he didn't know was that Kageyama was trying to ignore the fact that Hinata looked _so_ cute in his pajamas but he sure as hell wouldn't open his mouth in fear of _that_ slipping out.

When they lay down on their respective beds, Kageyama on his own and Hinata on a makeshift one on the floor, Hinata seemed as awake as ever, shooting random questions out of the blue but Kageyama almost didn't answer any of them, thinking instead about why he suddenly found Hinata cute and how that affected their relationship. He settled at nothing because as long as he kept it to himself, everything should stay the same.

Except, when morning came, he instinctively had the idea of preparing Hinata tamago gohan, which was his favorite and appropriate for this time of day. He mixed the raw egg with the rice he'd placed in a bowl and mixed them together. When it was ready, he came to find Hinata washing his face and running fingers though his hair, trying desperately to smooth down the bed head.

"Breakfast is ready." Shoyou locked eyes with Tobio through the glass of the mirror but it still managed to startle Kageyama out of his sleepiness for good. He turned around and headed back to the kitchen, Hinata following lightly on his feet behind him.

"WHAAA!! You made tamago gohan!!! How did you know that was my favorite!!!!!???"

Hinata was entirely too excited and cheery for 9 am but Tobio didn't mind too much, happy to see him smile. He shrugged, playing it as if it was a coincidence but it was really one of the things he had learned from Shoyou's mother, who loved to talk about her children and he, surprisingly enough, enjoyed listening.

Hinata lapped up the bowl like it was nothing and then sighed, satisfied and full. It was Saturday and they didn't really have much to do that weekend so it came as no surprise when Hinata suggested they play volleyball. Kageyama accepted and Hinata quickly ran home to change clothes and then came back, looking comfortable in his shorts and light t-shirt, ready to give it his all.

-

"I can't believe you broke your nose, dumbass." Kageyama stated as he handed Hinata a container with chocolate chip cookies, Hinata's favorite cookie, of course, when he came to visit him at home, after school was over for the day.

"I didn't know you could cook, stupidyama." Hinata countered with a small smile.

"I was upset. Over you breaking your goddamn nose, idiot! Couldn't you be more careful?"

"Absolutely not!"

Kageyama was about ready to hit him in the face if it weren't for the already broken nose.

"I was worried." Kageyama widened his eyes at the statement that seemingly slipped out of his mouth. He quickly put his scowl back on and acted like it was nothing.

"Thank you." Kageyama nodded. After that, they just sat there watching tv, eating cookies and Kageyama purposefully avoiding Hinata's gaze.

-

_Third year_

 

"It's been awhile since you baked some cookies." This was Tobio's way of saying, _you bake really well, would you please make more of those delicious cookies_   _I_ _love?_

"I've been really happy." Was Shoyou's simple response.

"Oh yeah?" Tobio moved in closer to tug at the front of Shoyou's shirt and pull him towards him. "And why?"

Shoyou shook his head and met Tobio's eyes head on, his face and tone mock serious.

"Lame."

Kageyama made an hilarious shocked face, like a fly had just gone into his mouth and he had no idea what to do with his life now.

"I-"

Shoyou just laughed and put him out of his misery, placing a lingering kiss on the taller ones lips.

"How about you come back to my house and we bake some together?"

They smile at each other, the two in love dorks and as they're leaving school grounds they intertwine their fingers together and make way for Hinata's house.

"Cooking together" might have ended up with both of them covered in a thin sheet of flour and Natsu giggling from the chair she was perched on, looking incredibly amused at how completely ridiculous they were. A few seconds later, they were joining her in full bouts of laughter, clutching at their bellies and locking eyes in a way only young love is capable of doing in such an honest way.


End file.
